


The Banquet

by MagicalArt



Series: Merlin one-shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, S1e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: “So, come on.” He nudged her. “For the sake of argument, if you had to choose; Arthur or Lancelot?”“I don’t have to and I never will,” she sang. Merlin shook his head.“You are no fun, Gwen.” They both laughed.“Fine. Who would you choose, then?” Gwen asked. Merlin’s eyes widened, and he looked at her in surprise. Gwen felt satisfaction knowing he was the uncomfortable one now.





	The Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a scene in Merlin Series 1 Episode 5: Lancelot.
> 
> I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters.

Lancelot was still having a hard time believing that he was now a knight of Camelot, even as he sat beside the prince watching as the guests arrived at the banquet being thrown in his honour.

“Here’s trouble,” Arthur stated. Lancelot looked up from his drink to spot Gwen and Morgana strolling into the hall. While Arthur gestured to Morgana, Lancelot couldn’t help but watch Guinevere. She was laughing at something that Morgana had said, her eyes lighting up with amusement.

“Lancelot?” The knight blinked, awoken from his trance by Arthur’s nudge. Arthur was looking at him curiously.

“Morgana or Guinevere?” Arthur took a sip of his drink after asking.

“Pardon?” The prince smiled at his confusion.

“Who are you making eyes at?” Lancelot flushed red and looked away. He couldn’t believe it was that obvious.

“Come on, you can tell me.” Lancelot looked at Gwen again, who had now parted with Morgana. Arthur took that as the answer.

“Guinevere, then. I do admit she is quite beautiful.” Lancelot nodded in agreement. He was still blushing, disliking the prince’s teasing tone. 

“How about you sire? Has anyone caught your eye as of late?” Lancelot could have sworn he saw the prince’s eyes flicker over to Merlin for a moment.

“Not really. Morgana is quite beautiful,” Arthur told him, shrugging “I haven’t allowed myself to think about such things recently.”

“Why not?” Arthur shot him a sad smile.

“Because I am the prince.” Before Lancelot could ask anything further the prince cleared his throat. “I forgot to ask you, how does it feel to be a knight now?”

Lancelot recognized Arthur’s deflection from the topic, but decided not to pry. He did not want to make the prince feel uncomfortable.

“It’s surreal, amazing. I’ve accomplished everything I dreamed of as a boy.”

 

“I think Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen.” Gwen shoved her friend lightly, scoffing at his statement. It sounded ridiculous. 

“Don’t be silly.” She looked down at her dress.

“So what if he did?” Gwen could hear the smile in Merlin’s voice. “Would that really be so bad?” 

She sighed, looking up at Merlin, who had a teasing grin on his face. “He isn’t really my type.”

“Oh, well there’s a surprise,” Merlin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you’d know what your type was if he was standing right in front of you.”

She met Lancelot’s gaze then, and felt something stir inside her chest. “You’re probably right,” she admitted. When she turned to her friend his gaze was on Arthur.

“So, come on.” He nudged her. “For the sake of argument, if you had to choose; Arthur or Lancelot?” 

“I don’t have to and I never will,” she sang. Merlin shook his head.

“You are no fun, Gwen.” They both laughed.

“Fine. Who would you choose, then?” Gwen asked. Merlin’s eyes widened, and he looked at her in surprise. Gwen felt satisfaction knowing he was the uncomfortable one now.

“B-but I’m..” Merlin gestured to himself, trying to convey male. Gwen crossed her arms, glaring at him.

“Merlin, I am not an idiot.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “So, Arthur or Lancelot?”

“Why would I tell you if you won’t even tell me?” Merlin asked defensively.

“Fine, I promise I’ll tell you after you tell me your answer.” They stared at each other stubbornly until Merlin cracked.

“Alright, fine, if I was a girl…” Gwen rolled her eyes, but didn’t interrupt. “I would probably choose…” 

Gwen waited several moments, but Merlin wouldn’t speak.

“Nevermind, I already know your answer.” Gwen waved it off, and Merlin looked confused. 

“Wait, who do you think I’d choose?” Gwen grinned slyly. 

“You mean, who do I know you’d choose?” Merlin huffed.

“Fine, yes.” She looked him in the eye.

“Arthur.” Merlin fell into a fit of laughter, and Gwen stood there in annoyance. “Merlin.”

“That is ridiculous, Gwen, why would I choose the dollophead?” 

“Because you’re in love with him.” Merlin blushed, then shoved her. She took his lack of a response as a victory. 

“Don’t worry, I’d choose Lancelot.”

“Aha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
